Kurt's awarblin for Blaine!
by MeggleeP13
Summary: This story takes place in the begining of season 3 of glee so enjoy  Mostly a Klainer
1. Chapter 1

The following Story is takin place at the begining of season 3 Glee!

* * *

><p>Kurt's awarblin for Blaine!<p>

Chapter 1. Surprise visitor! (Kurt)

"Ok," said ,"remember when we did the hello assignment? Well, today were doing the exact opposite! Saying Goodbye, but first let's say hello to our new member,

Fresh off from Dalton Acadamy, Mr. Blaine Warbler!" says as he opens the door. In pops the warbler himself, Blaine Anderson! Everyone is happy but I just fall back in my seat.

I'm Kurt Hummel, also known as the guy who is dating the newbie! If you are wondering (at all) yes, I'm gay. If you're a bitch or bastrurd who dissent except gays, then talk to Santana she'll straiten you out, for good! I'm in the New Directions, that's the name of the glee club, or show choir as some people like to call it. is our secret weapon! He's an amazing teacher! I'm a senior, but I still have much to learn from this happy go lucky man!

"I know most of you," (he winks at me, Ah! He's so sweet!) ", and I'll get to know the rest of you." He sits to the so happened (I made Brittney scoot down one when I heard Dalton come from 's mouth.) vacant chair next to me.

"So where was I? Oh, right! Pick a song that has goodbye, leaving, going away, or any other that people say it, It has to be in the title, no exceptions!" He said while looking at Rachel Berry, while she crossed her arms and shot my step brother (long story short, I made my Dad and Finn's mom meet at a parent's night at the school. Later on they got married) Finn (Hudson) Hummel an "It-was-your-fault-that-I-messed-up-on-a-glee-club-project look. "What?" Finn whispered, then hugged her apologetically, not really sure what was her problem.

The bell rang. "Surprise! Oh, I missed you so much," Blaine said while holding me tightly, he leaned in and kissed me. Seconds and minutes passed till school ended. The bell startled us both, as I ended the kiss (man Blaine can kiss!) "Um, we'd better go. Hey, since it's a Friday, I'm going to organize a little get together with the glee kids, would you mind coming?" I ask, still a little wobbly from the kiss (his kisses can hypnotize you, no joke!) "Not at all, you'll be there right?" He asks. "No," I fake,"Finn's Uncle died, so I'll be wearing black." "Really? I'm so sorry." He gives me his puppy dog eyes that he knows I can't resist."Blaine?" "What?"

"I'm joking!" I laugh."You little monster!" He grabs me and spins me around, and I enjoy it. "Come on you two, go home." says as he turns off the lights. We both go our separate ways to our cars (by the way I still have the same car that Mercedes busted the window from when we had that car wash way back in my sophomore year) I dial Rachel. "Hello?"

"Hi, Ms. Broadway!" "Hey Kurt!" "Hey, can you do me a favor?" "Sure! Anything, Mr. Broadway!" "Good! I'm going to come over and help you clean you basement." "What do you have planned Mr. Broadway?" "Nothing…Oh! I guess I can tell you since it is your basement, after all. A party," I confess", a party for Blaine." "Why a party for Blaine?" "You know, like a welcome to the New Directions Party." "Sounds fun!" "I'll be there in five!" We hang up.

(About 4ish) at Rachel's /after school

"So how's Blaine Doing?"Rachel questions. "Good!" I answer. "You must have missed him, didn't you? Going from class to class together and all." She added as she picked up some books (that'll probably just be knocked down again) and put them away. "Yeah, I did. Running with him from class to class while holding hands. I felt like I was in one of those slow motion scenes in a romantic comedy." I said as I started up the vacuum."Funny Girl!" She shouted as if she was in the third grade again, and I was the teacher that tolerated kids shouting out. "Yes, Ms. Streisand." She clapped.


	2. Chapter 2 PARTY for Blaine!

The following Story is takin place at the begining of season 3 Glee!

* * *

><p>Kurt's awarblin for Blaine!<p>

Chapter 1. Surprise visitor! (Kurt)

"Ok," said ,"remember when we did the hello assignment? Well, today were doing the exact opposite! Saying Goodbye, but first let's say hello to our new member,

Fresh off from Dalton Acadamy, Mr. Blaine Warbler!" says as he opens the door. In pops the warbler himself, Blaine Anderson! Everyone is happy but I just fall back in my seat.

I'm Kurt Hummel, also known as the guy who is dating the newbie! If you are wondering (at all) yes, I'm gay. If you're a bitch or bastrurd who dissent except gays, then talk to Santana she'll straiten you out, for good! I'm in the New Directions, that's the name of the glee club, or show choir as some people like to call it. is our secret weapon! He's an amazing teacher! I'm a senior, but I still have much to learn from this happy go lucky man!

"I know most of you," (he winks at me, Ah! He's so sweet!) ", and I'll get to know the rest of you." He sits to the so happened (I made Brittney scoot down one when I heard Dalton come from 's mouth.) vacant chair next to me.

"So where was I? Oh, right! Pick a song that has goodbye, leaving, going away, or any other that people say it, It has to be in the title, no exceptions!" He said while looking at Rachel Berry, while she crossed her arms and shot my step brother (long story short, I made my Dad and Finn's mom meet at a parent's night at the school. Later on they got married) Finn (Hudson) Hummel an "It-was-your-fault-that-I-messed-up-on-a-glee-club-project look. "What?" Finn whispered, then hugged her apologetically, not really sure what was her problem.

The bell rang. "Surprise! Oh, I missed you so much," Blaine said while holding me tightly, he leaned in and kissed me. Seconds and minutes passed till school ended. The bell startled us both, as I ended the kiss (man Blaine can kiss!) "Um, we'd better go. Hey, since it's a Friday, I'm going to organize a little get together with the glee kids, would you mind coming?" I ask, still a little wobbly from the kiss (his kisses can hypnotize you, no joke!) "Not at all, you'll be there right?" He asks. "No," I fake,"Finn's Uncle died, so I'll be wearing black." "Really? I'm so sorry." He gives me his puppy dog eyes that he knows I can't resist."Blaine?" "What?"

"I'm joking!" I laugh."You little monster!" He grabs me and spins me around, and I enjoy it. "Come on you two, go home." says as he turns off the lights. We both go our separate ways to our cars (by the way I still have the same car that Mercedes busted the window from when we had that car wash way back in my sophomore year) I dial Rachel. "Hello?"

"Hi, Ms. Broadway!" "Hey Kurt!" "Hey, can you do me a favor?" "Sure! Anything, Mr. Broadway!" "Good! I'm going to come over and help you clean you basement." "What do you have planned Mr. Broadway?" "Nothing…Oh! I guess I can tell you since it is your basement, after all. A party," I confess", a party for Blaine." "Why a party for Blaine?" "You know, like a welcome to the New Directions Party." "Sounds fun!" "I'll be there in five!" We hang up.

(About 4ish) at Rachel's /after school

"So how's Blaine Doing?"Rachel questions. "Good!" I answer. "You must have missed him, didn't you? Going from class to class together and all." She added as she picked up some books (that'll probably just be knocked down again) and put them away. "Yeah, I did. Running with him from class to class while holding hands. I felt like I was in one of those slow motion scenes in a romantic comedy." I said as I started up the vacuum."Funny Girl!" She shouted as if she was in the third grade again, and I was the teacher that tolerated kids shouting out. "Yes, Ms. Streisand." She clapped.


End file.
